


1..2...3.. Азирафель.

by juster4



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juster4/pseuds/juster4
Summary: Когда у Ангелов появляются проблемы, Демоны - те кто находят для нее верное решение.





	1..2...3.. Азирафель.

Ему надо было выпить. После такого ему точно нужно было выпить и не трезветь.

Было бы идеально представить, что это не он — воплощенный искуситель и зло на земле сидит здесь, и это не Ангел божий Азирафаэль в тартановой накидке (такие действительно делают) сидит перед ним, нервно смотрит, закусывает губу и ждет что он, Кроули, бывший змей Эдема, скажет в ответ.

Было бы просто прекрасно, если бы последние полчаса можно было отменить. К сожалению, он не может. Он должен работать с тем, что есть.

— Извини, ты не мог бы повторить еще раз? — Кроули надеется, что с ним происходит некий слуховой обман и он еще может сбежать из этой комнаты.

— О! Прекрати это, мой мальчик. Ты, разумеется, слышал это и в первый раз.

— Да, но я все еще надеюсь, что у меня слуховая галлюцинация.

— Хорошо. Если ты так хочешь — я люблю тебя.

— Похоже мне не везет — ты, что?!

— Мне надо это повторить в третий раз? Я люблю тебя. Влюблен в тебя, Кроули!  
Я надеялся, что достойная реакция последует, а не то, что ты требуешь, чтобы я говорил это по шесть раз за вечер! Это опасно, нас могут услышать.

— Ах, ты все-таки подумал об этом. Приятно знать.

— Конечно, я подумал об этом. Ситуация серьезней, чем тебе кажется.

— Мне надо выпить.

— Я тоже не откажусь от вина.

— Азирафаэль, сколько я тебя знаю?

— Пять тысяч двести шесть?

— И наша договоренность.

— С 1020, если мне не изменяет память.

— Скажи мне. Просто скажи, что тебя заставляет думать, что ты можешь явиться сюда, сказать мне подобное и ожидать от меня реакцию.

— Конечно я…

— О чем ты думал, глупый Ангел, что ты вот так придешь сюда, признаешься мне в… Я даже произнести этот кошмар не могу, и ожидать, — не знаю, что я расплачусь от счастья, куплю тебе выпивку, а дальше что? Ты ждешь, что я куплю тебе кольцо, буду планировать, куда мы отправимся на медовый месяц?!

— Кроули, будь серьезней.

— Я тебе скажу, куда мы отправимся сразу после этого, глупый ты комок перьев. В АД мы отправимся. Без отпускных пособий. Любишь суши? Забудь о них. Хочешь заниматься дайвингом? Забудь. Полностью забудь о Земле. Ад будет моей и твоей постоянной пропиской на ближайшую тысячу лет, тартановый идиот.

— Кроули…

— О чем ты думал, когда пришел сюда с этим идиотским, даже для Ваших, предложением?

Вдумайся — если бы я принял его, я бы потерял работу. Мы бы потеряли работу.

— Конечно. Кроули, возьми себя в руки и прекрати все это немедленно.

— Что прекратить?

— Очевидно, что ты не хочешь терять работу, так же как и я не хочу. Мне нравится Земля, спасибо большое. И я, конечно, был бы рад от тебя получить что-нибудь, кроме тех вещиц, что ты, издеваясь надо мной, в разные века дарил мне...

— Ну, растрезвонь по всему миру!

— Но я и мечтать не могу, что ты подаришь мне что-то вроде того, чем новобрачные клянутся друг другу и…

— Что?

— Я говорю — я и мечтать, мой дорогой мальчик, не смел бы о кольце.

— Нгх! Слушай Азирафаэль, это слишком далеко зашло!

— Я знаю, дорогой мой, именно поэтому я здесь.

— А?

— Сделай что-нибудь с этим.

— Прости? Еще раз?!

— Кроули, я надеялся, что ты соображаешь быстрее. Очевидно, что Ангелы любят все творения господа, и мое начальство не вычислит сразу, что любовь выходит за рамки обычной и больше, чем нам позволено. Так что пока я и ты в безопасности, но это вопрос времени. Рано или поздно они узнают. Последствия, как ты понимаешь, будут неприятны для нас обоих. Именно поэтому я решил не тянуть с этим и обратиться к тебе.

— Я ничего не понимаю. Чего же ты хочешь от меня? Мне надо официально взять тебя в мужья или что-то в этом роде?

— Не смешно. Позволь напомнить, что ты и я не имеем пола.

— Говори за себя, хорошо?

— Извини. Я просто не думал, что такое тебе вообще придет это в голову! Это серьезно.

— Что? Ты не хочешь на мне жениться? Ах ты сволочь, после стольких лет! Я знал, что этим Ангелам нельзя доверять.

— Я ценю твое чувство юмора, дорогой, но я здесь не за этим.

— Неужели. Ты приходишь, говоришь, что любишь (благослови все, если я сейчас получу аллергию от этого слова это будет твоя вина) — и как ты хочешь, чтобы я на это реагировал?

— Это вполне очевидно?

— Неужели? Мне — нет.

— Останови это.

— Еще раз?

— Что непонятного, Кроули. Я люблю тебя.

— Нгх! Ты не перестанешь это повторять, да?

— И ни я, ни ты не желаем терять нашу работу.

— Вполне очевидно. Они должны мне за прошлый месяц.

— Так что сделай с этим что-нибудь!

—... Он приходит, признается мне в любви и просит, что бы я сделал с этим что-нибудь.  
Конец мира сегодня?

— Нет. Обычный день. Пятница. Три пополудни.

— Хорошо, я попробую быть джентльменом и спрошу спокойно. Но не рассчитывай на мой лимит терпения слишком сильно. — Он выдохнул и начал еще раз: — Что я должен конкретно сделать с этим, Ангел?

— Откуда я знаю?! — ангел явно терял терпение, — Это в твоей юрисдикции! В моей созидание, в твоей разрушение. Отмени это, срочно. Сделай, чтобы я прекратил это чувствовать. И как можно скорее, у меня, знаешь ли, были планы на сегодняшний вечер.

— Нгх. Как?

— Очевидно, у меня романтическое увлечение. Так же очевидно, что я не желаю оставаться без работы. И ты не хочешь увольняться.

— И ты не нашел ничего лучшего, чем прийти ко мне и рассказать мне об этом?

— Что еще я, по-твоему, должен был делать?!

— Не знаю. Бери пример с людей. Они молчат, краснеют, бледнеют, не признаются в чувствах до последнего, а потом, когда понимают, что желаемого им не получить, как не увидеть свою задницу…

— Они могут.

— Не важно. В общем, надо было молчать, и ждать, пока эта чушь оставит тебя. Через пару тысяч лет?

— Кроули, прости, но это глупо. То, что я испытываю - очень сильное чувство. Мой супервайзер сможет засечь это и понять, на кого это направленно.

— И это направленно… на...меня?

— Да.

— Уверен?

— О, да.

— Я демон?

— Я знаю.

— Я искусил Еву, тебя это точно не беспокоит?

— О, я был там, бедную девочку мог искусить кто угодно. Там было ужасно скучно, а Адам не любил говорить.

— Это безумие.

— Мои мысли.

— Надо выпить.

— Мне тоже.

-..... Хм. А как давно?

— Ангел замялся: — Какое это имеет значение? Просто прекрати это.

— Опять ты за свое. Как я могу?

— Это будет легко, дорогой. Я все продумал - тебе нужно совершить какой-нибудь отвратительный поступок, и это безумие пройдет само собой, так же, как и началось, и мы сможем вернуться к тому, что было прежде и никогда больше не вспоминать об этом.

— Что-то отвратительное.

— Боюсь, да. Ты поможешь мне?

— Договоренность меня обязывает.

— О, спасибо, спасибо, Кроули!

* Чуть позже в магазинчике Азирафеля. Азирафель на своем диванчике, сложив руки на коленях, Кроули, охваченный азартом, носится по комнате*

— Так, Ангел. Начнем с простого. Что тебе во мне нравится?

— Все. Я не знаю.

— Ну, должно быть хоть что-то?

— Ты.

— Что конкретно? Всегда что-то определенное привлекает взгляд. Помнишь Фрейда?  
Руки, глаза? — останавливается и плавным движением снимает черные очки.

Азирафель еле подавляет едва заметную дрожь и вцепляется в собственные колени.

— Давай, Ангел, не тяни, мне надо с чего-то начать?  
Наверняка моя нереальная красота сбила тебя с пути.

— Я действительно считаю, что эта форма идет тебе, дорогой.

— Что ты скажешь, если мы начнем с разрушения первого Хрустального замка? Внешность. Отодвинься в сторону, и доверься мастеру.

— Подожди, что ты делаешь?... А. Это.

* страшный рев, смена формы*

— Ну?

— С червями, мне кажется, вышел перебор?

— Не отвлекайся, ангел. Сейчас ты любишь меня?

— Боюсь, что так.

— Ты уверен? Ладно, не в падай в панику, Ангел, мы разберемся с этим - нам просто нужно попробовать что-то более креативное.

Неделю они пробовали « что-то более креативное», они прошлись по страхам эфирных существ, - результат нулевой. Не помогло и неправильное обращение с вилкой и полное неумение демонов вести себя в приличном обществе.

Не помогли черви и кошмарные видения ада. Не помогло и то, что Кроули сдался в пятницу и просто завалился спать, он рассчитал остаться в кровати до следующего Рождества, но не мог бросить своего компаньона в подобном состоянии. Если он устранится, скорее всего, то, что с его коллегой происходит что-то не то, будет замечено наверху.  
В результате он пришел к единственно верному в данной ситуации выбору.

Продолжение следует (когда нибудь).


End file.
